walkingdeadfandomcom-20200222-history
Train Fuel Depot
Train Fuel Depot is the third main story mission in The Walking Dead: Road to Survival. Plot The Governor states that to keep the people happy, they need fuel for the generator. He sends a group to the fuel depot, telling them they need to take the fuel and send a clear message to the marauders there about bringing the fight to Woodbury. Garrett, Darius, Sandy, Lilly and the player arrive at the fuel depot. After killing the walkers on the perimeter, Darius comments that the people in the fuel depot have walkers on the perimeter but don't care about them. Lilly then says that they are using the walkers, just like at Woodbury, only that they use the walkers as a wall instead of for training. The group fends off several waves of walkers and marauders. Lilly tells everyone that Sandy has been bitten. Garrett notices the wound on her arm. Sandy claims that the wound was from a marauder who got lucky with his knife. Darius tells her that he is going to have a talk with everyone else. Out of Sandy's earshot, Darius tells the group that they have to kill Sandy before she turns, Lilly believes Sandy's story, but Darius doesn't. Lilly asks the player for their opinion. If the player decides to save Sandy, Garrett takes her back to Woodbury for treatment. If the player decides to kill Sandy, Garrett will bring Sandy into the woods to kill her, but doesn't return. Darius states that he didn't think Garrett would have the stones to do it, as Garrett refused to put down a reanimated friend back in Atlanta during the first days of the outbreak. Darius, Lilly and the player are attacked by marauders from the inside of the fuel depot and walkers from the outside. Lilly wants to retreat, saying they will be killed if they stay, but Darius says the Governor will kill them if they return without the fuel. Lilly concedes, and asks whether they should take on the walkers or the humans first. If the player decides to take on the walkers first, Darius tells the player they made a good call, and they fend off the walkers. If the player decides to take on the marauders first, the group will fend off the marauders. After the battle, Lilly states they have gotten the fuel, but need to get back to Woodbury immediately, as she heard on the walkie talkie that the Governor had been attacked. A cutscene shows Michonne confronting the Governor. Darius says getting out won't be easy, as the path out is flooded with walkers. The group proceeds to kill them. Afterward, Lilly states that it was the biggest herd she ever saw, and Darius sees that they are headed straight for Woodbury. Lilly says they can divert them with their remaining ammunition. As they try to get out, the exit is blocked by walkers. Darius and the player fight them off, while Lilly shoots the fuel tanks. The explosion diverts the walkers away from Woodbury and neutralizes the resources of the hostile survivors. Stages Credits *Hero Player *Garrett *Darius *Sandy *Philip Blake *Lilly Caul *Michonne Hawthorne *Woodbury Survivors *Fuel Depot Survivors Deaths *Numerous counts of unnamed fuel depot survivors Trivia *This is the first story mission where no new characters are introduced. *Choosing to kill Sandy will reward the player with her Magnum revolver, a rare weapon for Alert characters which grants +15 Crit and a large bonus to AP when taking damage, as well as a pair of Running Shoes. *Choosing to save Sandy will reward the player with a jar of Smelling Salts as well as a pair of Sunglasses. Category:Road to Survival Category:Road to Survival Missions